


We'll Meet Again

by ThatRadFailure



Series: Baker Delta AU [19]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Adult Little Sister, Afterlife, Afterlife reunion, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Baker Delta AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cat, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, M/M, Reunion, character reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRadFailure/pseuds/ThatRadFailure
Summary: Before Delta passes, he has to remind Eleanor that they will meet again some sunny day. But after he passes, he didn't expect just how sunny it would be to see Augustus Sinclair again
Relationships: Augustus Sinclair/Subject Delta
Series: Baker Delta AU [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998121
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	We'll Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> The first part comprises of Delta comforting Eleanor before he passes, the second part is of Delta meeting his love in the afterlife c:
> 
> If I should add/subtract/edit tags, please let me know! I'd be more than happy to comply! c:

“Here, Father, I’ll put on a record for you.”

Delta appreciated the gesture of his dear oldest daughter, Eleanor. While she had filled the air with her voice, telling the man on his deathbed about her life with Elizabeth, how they were going through life, how Ichika was taking care of the old bakery he had started up, how Ruby was moving up the ranks at the zoo she was working at, how Sam had gotten a deal with a high end fashion store (and even brought in a magazine for him to see. He was so proud!), and how Nancy was doing teaching the youths of the future.

He was so proud of all of them, but it was clear Eleanor needed a break from speaking. At least for a short moment.

“How about one of Papa Gus’ records?” A purr from the old Big Daddy told her it was a good choice. With that permission, she popped the old record, staticy with age and use, onto the record player on the dresser. The needle commanded the record to play, conducting the music to fill the air like an old music director.

"We’ll... Meet again... Don’t know where... Don’t know when. But I know we’ll meet again some sunny day..."

Delta had to let out a chuckle, drawing the lively, but tired, eye of Eleanor. Through a series of whale-like noises, he explained that this song had always reminded him of old Augustus Sinclair after he passed away. Because they would meet again, should there be an afterlife. But death was a finicky thing, so truthfully, he didn’t know where, and he certainly didn’t know when.

At least, he hadn’t originally, but Delta knew his time was coming soon. He had grown old, and had to be placed on a ventilator for the sake of breathing. Well, that was really the most noticeable change, being placed on the ventilator. That, and his bones becoming too fragile to support his weight properly. Finding a wheelchair his size was impossible, though, so that was creating problems.

But Delta couldn’t say that it was particularly painful or scary. No, he didn’t like the idea of leaving his girls behind, but he was looking forward to seeing his husband. Heaven or Hell, it didn’t matter to him, because his dear Augustus would be there.

“Father?” He tilted his head to look at her, to give her a smile. “I will miss you. You have done... Just so much for my sisters and I. I don’t,” she paused to sniffle, “I don’t want you to go.”

Though the weight of his arm made it difficult, he placed his large hand on Eleanor’s own little hand. 

“Eleanor, I love you and your sisters dearly,” He said, grunts and groans and whale noises articulating his every word with care. “Each and every one of you have made me very proud. Every step you all have taken, every bump in the road, every high and low, I have been there to love and support you. Though my time comes soon, and I may not physically be here, I will always watch over you. I will always be here to protect you, to love you, and to be proud of you.”

“Father, I’m just... I don’t think I’m ready for you to go.” He could tell she felt ashamed just saying that.

“Listen to this song, and take it to heart. We will certainly meet again. Though we may not know where or when, we’ll meet again some sunny day. And on that day, I’ll be singing this song to you. Whether in English or like this, it doesn’t matter, because we’ll be together again, a big ol’ family together.”

She nodded.

“We’ll meet again, some sunny day.” She echoed. It brought a slight smile to her face, where many smiles had worn themselves into wrinkles. Some sunny day, they would meet again.

~~~

As he drew his last breath and drifted to darkness, Delta felt nothing but peace. He had been surrounded by his beloved daughters, he knew how much it meant to them all to be there, after missing Augustus’ passing.

The old, former Big Daddy had decided he didn’t want to prolong his own death. He had lived his life, raised his girls well, set his legacy with the best bakery in town, and helped his girls be prepared for this moment. He was ready to move on.

His last thoughts were on Augustus, hoping to see the Panamanian’s shining smile on that beautifully tanned face, the glimmer in his dark eyes, and hearing his soothing, honey voice. Hell, Delta could already hear him remark on how, after 50 years, the Big Daddy hadn’t changed.

He smiled, as the previous coolness of his air conditioned bedroom grew warmer, the scentless air filling with the smell of sea salt, the sound of his ventilator and breathing being replaced with ocean waves. Curiously, Delta opened his eyes. If he was honest, he wasn’t a religious man. He didn’t care for it, after Lamb’s antics. But if this was what Heaven was like, he’d be curious as to why.

The blue sky was a tad straining on his eyes, but he immediately knew he wasn’t lying on sand. It was rather comfortable, though he wanted to get up. But there was a soft weight on his chest preventing it.

Bringing his head up, Delta was amazed to see a familiar grey tabby curled up and napping on his chest, soaking in the sun on the beach they both were lounging on. The Big Daddy certainly wasn’t complaining, bringing his hand up with surprising ease to pet the old kitty. Though, both the cat and his own hand didn’t look as old as he last remembered. Rather, and he did bring up his other hand to investigate, they both seemed to have been reset to their prime.

“Delta! Ya finally made it, chief!”

The behemoth perked up immediately, the voice as recognizable as ever. It was the signature golden voice of one Augustus Sinclair, Esquire. And he looked as handsome as ever when Delta laid eyes on him. There was no grey hair on his hair, no wrinkle to grace his face, no sign of any old age that Delta could remember from even their first meeting. He looked younger, though still sunkissed and chubby.

“Ah, no worries, I know ya jus’ wanted to make sure those girls o’ yours were ready to leave you behind, huh?” He smiled, taking a seat on the beach chair beside Delta’s own. “You really hung in there for them, son. Glad for that. You always did put them first, like a good parent would.” Augustus offered one of the drinks in a fancy glass that he was holding, which was graciously taken with a thankful grunt and nod. Though, that grunt sounded strange, and Augustus seemed to agree, tilting his head when the previously inhuman sound was human. It was then that The former Big Daddy realized there was a strange mass in his mouth, and he poked the strange thing out to poke and prod at.

It was a tongue! Delta had his tongue that had long since been cut away to change him into a Big Daddy. He gave his husband an excited look, and they both knew that he would be putting it to good use, practicing “I love you”s for his daughters, and his grandchildren, and step children.

“Great, ain’t it? Ah, I feel great, an’ I’m sure Mr. Bubbles does, too. How about you? Barely recognized ya with all that hair on your head.” Augustus chuckled as Delta reached a hand up to feel the soft hair between his own fingers. And it was there, reasonably longer than the shaven fuzz he’d had in life, but not quite as long as his partner’s own luscious locks. Nonetheless, the man was happy with it, because it was much better than the peach fuzz.

“Aw, look at that face o’ excitement. I’m glad to see you, too, Delta. Let’s watch the sea together for a bit, just like the old times.”

Augustus laid down on the beach chair besides Delta’s, and they both locked their spare hands together, their other hands holding their tropical drinks.

“I did promise ya a private island, after all.”


End file.
